


One More to the Kill List

by stormcloud_cos



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Janus Left Remus, Sides Angst (Sanders Sides)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26803495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormcloud_cos/pseuds/stormcloud_cos
Summary: Janus joined the people that they’d both despised since the beginning. All to keep Remus from winning.So Remus did the only logical thing that came to mind.
Kudos: 16





	One More to the Kill List

Everything was normal.

Everything was normal until King Creativity split. Two new sides emerged, the Prince and the Duke. One standing for Good Creativity, and the other one standing for Bad Creativity.

At first, they considered each other equals. Best friends and brothers, never to be separated.

The Prince was taken in by the light sides. He was given all the opportunities in the world, and had the best friends ever; Morality and Logic. As a Light side, Prince was allowed to be a part of Thomas’s life.

The Duke was taken in by the dark sides. He wasn’t given any of the opportunities that his twin was. He was stuck with three other undesirable traits; Paranoia, Deceit, and another. As a Dark side, the Duke wasn’t allowed to be a part of his host’s life until he was given ‘permission’ to appear, and who would ever want intrusive thoughts to be a part of their life?

The Light sides eventually got names: Patton, Logan, and Roman. Noble names, inspired by heroes of ancient myths. The Dark sides got names too. Virgilius and Janus were the names given to the Duke’s main companions. Not heroes in mythology, but not villains either. Neutral parties. The Duke’s name, though, was Remus. The unloved brother of the genesis. The one left behind.

Remus became resentful. He became resentful of his brother. He became resentful of the Light sides. Why wasn’t he able to be a part of his host’s life?! It wasn’t fair!

Then Virgilius left. His trait was changed into Anxiety, and he now went by Virgil. _Why should Virgilius-_ _Why should Virgil get to leave?!_ Remus thought. Why should Virgil get to have all those wonderful opportunities, while he and Janus were left with practically nothing, left to sit in the dark and do their jobs from behind the scenes?!

  
  


Finally, both Janus and Remus had had enough. Janus went up to the light sides, practically forcing Thomas to give permission and introducing himself as Deceit. Janus came back that day in a better mood, feeling more capable of himself and his duty to Thomas.

So Remus thought,  _ What if I introduced myself to Thomas as well? Janus did it. _

And so he did. He rose up from behind the TV, knocked his brother out with his favorite weapon- a Morningstar- and made an impression.

So why did it all go wrong after that?

Virgil ended up siding with his newfound friends, leaving Remus alone. He disrespected Remus the whole time, treating him as if he were a disease that had to be cured! So Remus ended up hinting to Thomas about the time that Virgil spent with the Dark sides. Thomas hated them, after all. It only seemed fair to him.

But no. Thomas accepting Virgil, even after his history was exposed, was enough to push Remus over the edge. He began plotting ways to get rid of Virgil and the light sides. They were the problem, weren’t they? They were the ones standing in the way.

They were the ones standing in the way…

  
  
  
  


But Janus joined them.

Janus joined the people that they’d both despised since the beginning. All to keep Remus from winning. 

  
  


So Remus did the only logical thing that came to mind.

“Well, that’s one more to the kill list.”


End file.
